Green and Red
by trashlove7
Summary: Green in a sea of red. Albus Potter and his road towards acceptance and love. Drabbles. Post Cursed Child. Ch 1: James and Albus Potter would never be friends
1. Chapter 1

The green eyed boy with green house robes was practically a squib. The son of the Savior himself and brother of extraordinary prankster James and beautiful red haired Lily , the only way he stood out was his house and his troublemaking. He wasn't good at Magic ,not really. Just good at stirring up trouble, and occasionally time travelled to the past and destroyed the future as he knew it .

Although he knew that his parents wouldn't think of him as an unwanted child, he almost killed his own father . You can't escape that. He was beginning to think there was nothing more to his house than an evil which consumes you. The underground lair had walls matching his eye color. Perhaps be belonged?

Al was a loved child as a kid. Since his uncanny resemblance to his famous father, it made him more famous than prankster James or funny Lily. The wizarding world watched with bating breath as Harry Potter 'S stunt double got sorted... And he had disappoointed them..

When James was sorted, a year prior , the world was elated. The first son of Harry Potter had step foot into Hogwarts, which house would he be in? Who will he befriend? Will he be more like his father or grandfather? James Sirius looked like a perfect mixture of Harry and Ginny. With jet black hair that refused to stay flat and brown eyes, he had his mother's fiery personality and his father's love for DADA and cherishing the people he loved.

People thought he was a reincarnation of James Sr. James had definitely not disappointed anyone. He was sorted into the house of red and gold, had made friends with the Longbottom and Jordan kids, with his best mate being a weasely and definitely had a first year's crush on a redhead muggleborn. He was a prankster and had a lively personality. He had friends from the three houses and fairly civil with Slytherin. He was good at Quidditch as well, playing the role of a Chaser like his mother.

Albus, who had been the favorite of the wizarding world even though he was the second son sue to his uncanny resemblance to his father, was a polar opposite. After his sorting ceremony , people were shocked and then gradually lost interest. They thought of him as the Ariana Dumbledore of the family. Some thought he was lucky to have enough magic to get to Hogwarts. He was the worst at Quidditch, was barely passing in his exams and had one friend. He did not talk to his horde of cousins at Hogwarts.

He was a quiet boy and had befriended the alleged son of Voldemort. If James was known as The Star son the family, Albus had gained a reputation of the black sheep and somehow people found his character mysterious and oddly appealing since that hushed fiasco during fourth year.

Lily Luna Potter came to Hogwarts with a fiery red hair and curious brown eyes to compete for her place . She wanted to become famous. Placed in Gryffindor , she played Quidditch, was surprisingly good at studies and arguably the most famous Potter after her father. She defended her brother fiercely whenever some one spoke I'll of him and tried her best to regain his trust which she had lost by being placed in Gryffindor.

The Potter children used to be close but Albus stopped talking to his siblings after being sorted in Slytherin. He painted his walls green, had an emblem of snake hung up along with pictures of him and Scorpius Malfoy .

Lily wanted to reconcile with him while James thought he would come about. Albus didn't had to talk about anything with them and thus was always ignored at family gatherings. The only person he tolerated was Dominique, an unwanted second child like him. He rebuffed Lily because he didn't wanted to be pranked and talk of the Gryffindor pride his family had. A Slytherin in a family of Gryffindors, how bad can it get? Can green really belong in a sea of red ?

A take on the Potter siblings, maybe drabbles .

Read and review ! Thanks for reading .


	2. Chapter 2

James Sirius and Albus Severus would never be friends, especially with the names they had.

James would always be angry that Albus took away his place of being the only son and Albus didn't know anything other than being second best to James.

Even at a younger age they would argue and fight. James would steal away Albus's playthings and play cruel pranks on him. Albus would cry , causing his parents to scold James.

As they grew up, the teasing never stopped. It got worse after Albus was sorted.

James would prank Albus and his housemates, insult his house and throw it at Albus's face whenever his house lost a match. Albus tried to ignore James as much as possible.

One night, as Al was climbing up to his dorm , his stomach rumbling as he had missed dinner in a bid to do some last minute studying.

He was surprised when someone brought out a foot in front of him and almost tripped when a sturdy hand caught him.

He looked up to see the malicious face of his brother grinning down at him.

" Hey Albie, look where ya going, aye? " said James.

" Don't call me that " Albus gruffed. " No thank you?" said James. " Tsk tsk. Looks like being in Slytherin made you lose all that was left of your manners brother ".

" And being in Gryffindor made you lose your mind. Now move, I need to go sleep ". said Al, trying and failing to push away his older brother.

" Now now Albus. I wanna show you some good stuff. Don't make me change my mind. Now come follow me. " he said, forcing Al to follow him along a deserted corridor.

A thousand thoughts ran through his mind. Maybe he would hex him? Or use him as a guinea pig for some test product? Or humiliate him?!

James took out a cloak and engulfed Albus and him in it.

Al gasped " The cloak " said he " where are we going James? " .

" Shh "James said smirking " don't wanna be caught you know. Follow me ".

They went to a corridor and James stopped near a portrait which had a fruit bowl near it.

Albus watched in shock as James tickled it and the door opened. James took the cloak off of them and said " Welcome brother, to a delicious kitchen! " .

As Albus entered , his jaw dropped. It was a huge and magnificent kitchen, and was filled with house elves cooking various delicious dishes.

" James, how.. what...?! " Albus couldn't speak.

" A little birdie told me you didn't eat dinner. Actually it was me, since Dad forced me to keep an eye on you and said he would increase my pocket money. You missed a meal and I am supposed to look out for you as an older brother and all that so... Here! " said James ,scratching his unruly hair awkwardly.

Albus had so many questions and asked the most important one first

" Dad gives you picket money? Bloody hell ! Wait till I sent a letter demanding mine."

James, happy at the change of topic said, teasing him " Well, don't blame him. Wouldn't trust any Slytherin if it was me either " at seeing Al's expression he said hurriedly ,

" Um. I didn't meant that I guess. Dont tell dad I said that. He started giving them to me since third year since Hogsmeade started... " .

Al had a sinking feeling. Hogsmeade. He had burnt up the form but his father still sent it to his head of the house . He didn't want to go, but Scorpius 's love of sweets compelled him to. The look on Scorpius's face when he visited Honeydukes was adorable. However, he soon lost his interest after his mother died since it reminded him of her..

" Albus! Albus?! " Al was shaken by his thoughts by James pulling at him.

" What would you like to eat? Go ahead and ask. Dora! " he said and an elf appeared.

" What is the two sirs wanting to eat sir? Dora is glad to serve the Potter boys. " she said, jumping in excitement.

" Umm " Al said .

"That's not a food Albus. " James said " Or is that what Slytherins eat nowadays?" .

Albus blushed and said " I would like some pudding please" and it appeared in an instant.

He gulped down his food and when it was over thanked the elves profusely.

" Let's go then " said James.

He took out the cloak and took Albus to the Slytherin common room.

" Isn't this place scary as heck? " said James as they both stood outside it " Wouldn't wanna be in your place ".

Albus thought of the quiet green flames burning at the fireplace keeping the underground lair surprisingly warm, the green couches where students sat and made friendships that lasted for an eternity ,the green lanterns burning all night long , the green walls matching his eyes , his bunk with the quiet Vincent Zabini who had been bullied for his father's flirtatious ways, a dead Craig who was never coming back, and Scorpius Malfoy , the alleged son of Voldemort.

Things would never change, but this was now his home . The Slytherins accepted him , and stood up for him. No matter how harsh they might be on the outside, everyone had a mutual agreement inside the common room. They were a family, irrespective of the old status of being " dark" . Heck the recent password to the room was " vomit flavoured Bertie Botts Beans " .

Slytherins may be seen as cold, but they just want to keep up their guard against everyone lest they got hurt. Including Albus. He couldnt care less about his family on the forefront, but he was well aware of thirteen year old Lily' interests in certain older boys and James's anger at Rose for almost beating him as the star of the Quidditch team.

" Well, I don't. It's better than the loud noises of your common room. I like a bit of peace you know. And I happen to like the color green. " said Albus.

James shrugged " Gold is better than silver, but green is obviously better than red I guess. I mean , Dad has green eyes and oLd Voldy had red eyes so if you look at it that way…".

Looking at Albus's look of puzzlement he laughed " Wow, I am rambling a bit today . Truth is, I forgot I had a brother Al. You were really distant. I kinda miss the old days when we argued and played pranks on each other ".

" That was you playing pranks and me being the victim " Albus muttered.

" And James? Thanks for looking out for me I guess. The food was delicious. Thanks for showing that place. " Albus smiled at his older brother.

James looked a bit shocked and replied " Anytime Albie. Now go slither your way into your dungeon while I enter the best common room like a proud lion " and ruffled Albus 's hair.

" Oi! " Albus protested and grinned.

James Potter and Albus Potter would perhaps never be friends but they would always be brothers by blood , and choice.

As Albus entered his room he laughed at Scorpius 's expression of bewilderment " I met James. We talked. Well, it's a long story. Let's go to Hogsmeade on Sunday, okay? ".

Scorpius's face lit up " Absolutely ".

Meanwhile , from the house of Godric Hollow , Harry Potter smiled as he saw his two sons together in the Marauders Map.

" Looks like James is doing his duty well ".

 **Thanks for reading !**

 **A. A bit of brotherly love since this kinda thing was completely missing in CC.**

 **B. When do you go to Hogsmeade? Friday or Sunday ?**

 **C. Is this a drabble series? Depends on my mood. I am very lazy.**

 **D.Should the next one be about JamesLily or AlbusLily ?**


End file.
